


Jealousy

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Just what the title says.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-05-23 08:56pm to 09:01pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid/slideshow at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title (maybe 'Everytime we touch'), only two names that were embedded (hope I got them right) 'Manzanita Roja & Wicked Games'.  
> Summary: Just what the title says.

"Legolas."

The elf turned gracefully from his conversation, watching Aragorn come closer.

"We will need your bow at the other side of the keep. Please accompany me."

The archer nodded, excusing himself and falling in step with the Ranger. When they were out of earshot, a smile tugged at the blonde’s lips. "It could not be that you were jealous of the young soldier I spoke with?"

This stood between them for a long moment, until a weather-roughened hand slid over his cheek in an obvious caress.

"He is young and very beautiful."

Legolas laughed softly. "You know you're the only one I desire, a'mael. Why do you keep getting jealous every time another approaches?"

Aragorn sighed. "I can't help it. You mean everything to me and I can't bear the thought of losing you."

A light kiss was placed on his lips at this, before the pair resumed walking.


End file.
